There are many directories which are remapped into a certain directory in an operating system, and in the existing file scanning technology, a scanning engine is invoked to execute time-consuming actions such as reading files under these directories, and calculating features. This makes the scanning engine do a lot of futile work, which increases the input and output (IO) overhead and the central processing unit (CPU) overhead during scanning, and reduces the scanning efficiency.